In the past there have been many games simulating tennis. This invention is of such a game generally; and it provides an indoor simulated tennis game wherein a gameboard is provided which is spanned by a net elevated above the surface of the gameboard and which separates the board into two courts at the ends of which players stand and roll a ball over the surface and underneath the net using bats and wherein an out of bounds indicator means are provided in the form of upstanding, hingedly mounted walls so that, if a ball hits them, they will tip over indicating an out of bounds ball. The game is generally adapted for indoor use in playing an interesting game similar in some respects to tennis.